Flightless Dragon Wings
by wingedcat13
Summary: hey this is actually after the fourth book, if you havent read it yet, SPOILER ALERT! big time. This is Eragons first student and their adventures, not sure with certain names, will try to do better, i live off comments! ps a little romance
1. Chapter 1

Flightless Wings Chap. 1: of eggs and homes

Eragon walked over to where Saphira had stopped for the night. She was tired, but they had only stopped to eat. Eragon Bromsson and Saphira Vervadasdaughter where searching for the perfect place to raise the eggs they had in their possession. For they weren't in Alagaesia anymore, they had gone east, past the Hadarac desert, The Beor mountains, and Du Weldenvarden, the elves' realm. Eragon wanted to find a good place to build the new home of the riders. As of now, only three riders and their dragons existed in their living bodies. The sets were, Murtagh and Thorn, Eragon and Saphira, and Arya and Firnen. Eragon smiled sadly as he thought of Arya. Saphira saw his thoughts, for they were bonded, and thought sadly of Arya's dragon, Firnen, with whom Saphira had mated. _Little one, we shouldn't dwell on things we cannot fix._ She thought. _I know, but I cannot resist when things are still so recent. _He responded. He felt Saphira acknowledge this and settle down into a crouch, for by now Eragon had reached her and climbed into her saddle. They took off again, flying over woods and plains to the river where their ship was waiting.

"Shadeslayer." Blodhgarm greeted him "no success?"

"Unfortunately not friend. We must sail farther on. How much longer can we go up the river?"

The reply was not a very favorable one, "We should have turned back for supplies yesterday. We elves need little to survive, but we will run out of food soon. Unless you found some edible plants on your survey?"

"I am afraid not. You can sail for supplies tomorrow. I will stay with Saphira till you return and we can continue."

The elf protested, "Shadeslayer, we cannot leave you here with out any help. We do not know of this land, and you need the meager supplies we have. We will not abandon you."

Eragon knew that he couldn't change their minds, so he let it go for a night.

Later, in his quarters, Eragon was contacted by Arya, Queen of the elves, and also his very close friend.

"Has the other ship we sent reached you yet?" She asked after exchanging pleasantries.

"The only thing we have seen so far is the water behind us and no good place for an academy so far." He replied.

"That is indeed sad, but not long after you left, one of the eggs hatched. We sent a ship to you, and it will catch up with you soon, it holds supplies, as well as the new dragon and her rider. The ship will return to us with the next egg if you see fit to give it to us."

Eragon was shocked. The new eggs weren't supposed to hatch till he had found a place to raise the dragons and train the riders. Now he was unprepared and had no place for them. "I am not ready for them, but I will try to help them. If I may ask, of what race is the new rider? And what are the rider and dragons names?"

"The rider….. well, I am not sure of what race she belongs to, for she is…. different. Her name is Aviella, and her dragon is Naille."

"How is she different?"

"She has, well, birds's wings. It isn't natural, and she hasn't done it to herself. She also has no memory. Of anything. Not where she came from, how she got her wings, anything except her name. That she was sure of. Somehow, she attained two riders swords, not ones forged by Rhunon, but still just like ones forged by her. It is strange, and so I sent her ahead to you, in hopes that you will be able to help her."

Eragon was silent for a moment, then "I know not whether or not I can help her, but I will try. Also, what of the other egg? And how did the Naille hatch for Aviella?"

"We where bringing the egg to the Urgals, and she stumbled out of the woods in front of us. She was scruffy, and dirty, as if she had been in the woods for a month with no supplies. As soon as she saw us, she started to run, but we stopped her to enquire her as to whom she was. Aviella didn't want to stop for us willingly, however, so we were about to use magic on her to keep her in place, when she herself attacked. The only explanation I have is that she sensed us about to cast a spell and did the only thing she could to keep herself from being taken. She fights well, and defeated a few of the elves I had with me, before she finally stopped. As for why, she saw the dragon egg. Before I could stop her, she had touched it, and right there and then the egg hatched. It marked Aviella with the Gedway Ignisia and now she is the rider of a two month old green dragon who goes by the name of Naille."

When Arya finished her tale, both where silent, then Arya said that the ship she had sent contained a letter from her, and Eragon knew the only things she would send by letter were things she wanted no one else to read, which was why they were in code. They had three codes, and each one told what type of letter it was and how urgent. It was a useful system, and they used it as often as they were allowed to.

"How is Firnen?"

Arya smiled, "Doing well, though he misses Saphira."

"Saphira misses him too, though she has told me that she is going to lay eggs as soon as we have a place for her to lay them at."

This was momentous news, as Saphira would be the first dragon to lay eggs in over a century.

Arya's eyes widened and she gasped. She had realized that Firnen was the father of her eggs, and that too, was good news.

"This is excellent news; will Saphira allow me to tell the elves? It would be very exciting to them as well."

After asking Saphira if it would be alright, Eragon replied, "She says you can, but she says that you should tell Firnen first, as he is the sire of the eggs."

Arya nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, and then Eragon could hear Firnen bugle with joy in the background. They both smiled.

"For Saphira's sake, I hope you find a place soon. Else the elves will all want to sail down to you and insist you come back, if only so that they can see the eggs just after they are laid, and sing more songs about Saphira."

They shared a laugh and talked of other things for a while, then bid each other good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Bonus!**

When Eragon woke up the next morning, he immediately got up onto the deck to say good morning to Saphira, he missed being near her while he slept._ Good morning little one. Did you sleep well?_

_Good morning, you know how well I slept as I do._

She acknowledged this and stood next to him as they watched the sun rise. Soon Blodhgarm and the other elves joined them. Eragon beckoned to them and told them that today they were going to sail back, at least a little ways before they met the new ship. When he told them of the cargo the new ship carried, Blodhgarm said, "Shadeslayer, are we really ready for a new student? Not to insult you, but we aren't equipped to carry another passenger and dragon."

Eragon dipped his head and said, "I understand your worries, but we must take her. Hopefully, we will find a place to raise the dragons soon."

Soon the _Talita_ was underway, sailing back the way they had come. For an hour they sailed, then another ship came into sight. Standing at the prow of the ship was a teenage girl, no older than fifteen, and behind her, a deep green dragon. As the ships drew closer, they slowed down, and then Eragon got his first good look at his new, and only, student. Aviella was tall, with waist length brown hair. She had sparkling green eyes, and looked human; that is to say, rounded ears and level eyes. There were light freckles on her nose and cheeks, and she had a semi-pale complexion. __She wore a light green tunic with darker green leggings. In her hands was a basket that seemed to be filled with food. All of this Eragon was able to see before the ships were less than a half mile away. As soon as the boards were laid out so that the elves and Aviella could go back and forth, Aviella crossed to the _Talita. _She twisted her hand over her sternum and said the correct greeting in the ancient language. Surprisingly, she pronounced everything perfectly, and added the optional last line. (I can't find it to spell it, sorry.) _So she knows the greetings, and speaks them fluently. Hmmm._ Eragon mused. "Welcome to the _Talita_. I am Eragon Bromsson, and this is the dragon with whom I am bonded, Saphira."

"I am Aviella daughter of none, and this is the dragon with whom I am bonded, Naille. We are pleased to meet you."

Eragon could here Saphira and Naille greeting each other. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say, or to ask any questions. Aviella seemed to notice his discomfort, and smiled, saying, "I bring a, well I suppose it is a gift, of some bread, rolls, and cakes made by the chefs of the ship I came on." Motioning to the basket. Eragon thanked her and took the basket. The elves began to transfer the supplies from the other ship onto the _Talita _. Then Eragon noticed that Naille carried a saddle, like the one on Saphira. That meant he didn't have to attempt to make one. Good. He and Aviella helped to get the supplies onto their ship, and then the two ships cast off from one another, and the _Talita_ started back up the river. Then Eragon was struck with an idea. "Why don't you join Saphira and me on a flight? We have yet to find a place to raise the dragons, so we go on flights to look for a place."

Aviella accepted and soon the four where in the air. Naille was surprisingly agile, keeping up with Saphira for the most part, even though she was much younger. Aviella was very comfortable on dragon back as well, like they had been flying for more than a few months. Eragon contacted her mind so that they could communicate easier without having to shout.  
>Then suddenly Aviella contacted him, <em>what about that place there? It is already flat, has easy access to the water, there are lots of wildlife around, it seems perfect to me, but I might be missing something.<em>

The particular piece of land she had pointed out was one that Eragon and Saphira had already seen and not paid much attention to. But when giving it a closer look, he discovered that the area was perfect. _How did we miss that? And if we missed it, how did she see it?_ He asked Saphira. Some teacher he was. _We had other things on our minds. And maybe all we really needed was a fresh pair of eyes, or rather, two pairs. _Was Saphira's reply. They mentally marked the spot, and praised Aviella and Naille on their discovery as they flew back to the ship. Once both of the dragons and their riders where on the ship, Eragon told Blodhgarm of their discovery. While the elves sprung into action to get to their destination, Aviella retrieved a small book out of one of the saddlebags on Naille, and came over to him.

"Have you considered what the building will look like yet?" She asked. In truth, he hadn't at all. He confessed that he hadn't and Aviella showed him the book. In it was a drawing of a building, drawn in surprising detail, showing a large, circular building that was solid on the outside except for a few tunnels into it, and another one showing the inside of the building, which had many caves, in all sizes and shapes, all over. On the ground there was a big loop, where the river was channeled so that it flowed into the circle and then back out again on its natural course. The rest of the ground floor was grass, with light plots for gardens or a big, dusty area for sword-training. One big cave on the ground floor was marked kitchen, another infirmary. Eragon was astounded at the plans, and asked, "did you draw these yourself?"

Aviella blushed and said, "I had a lot of time on the way down here, so I spent it learning the ancient language, learning to cook, and daydreaming about what this place would look like. This is the idea I liked the most, so I drew it in detail and made changes till I was happy with it. The next page has plans for other gardens and training areas, as well as pens for animals we might end up with."

Eragon asked Saphira what she thought of the plans._ They are thorough; we should consider them at the very least. Many of the larger caves could be used as nesting caves, and if this is made of the right material, could be much like the dragonhold in Trojheim. Ask if you can show it to the elves, they could give you their opinion on if it would be best._

Eragon asked for and got Aviella's consent to show it to the elves, who thought it was a fantastic plan, one that they should use. He told Aviella this, and she blushed even more.

A few days later, the foundation for the building was laid out, and it was named-


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon sat at the new table in the huge dining hall at Vokmor (which meant 'Dragon home' in the ancient language) for the first time. Building it had taken a long time, almost a month, but the results were perfect. Saphira had already picked out a cave, and several caves were put aside for nesting dragons, both for  
>Saphira and in the future. One of the wild dragon eggs had hatched yesterday, and the new little dragon had tagged along with Aviella and Naille for the most part. Aviella said that he wanted to be named, but wanted to name himself. So for now, he was nameless. The elves hadn't been neglected either, there were several halls on the ground floor with spacious rooms for the visiting elves, humans, dwarves, or urgals. Eragon could see Naille nearby, flushed with excitement, holding some rolled up blueprints. The elves were congratulating her on her design for the building (as if they hadn't a million times already) and all of them were celebrating. Tonight was a special night, not only because they had finally finished Vokmor, but Saphira had just laid her clutch of eggs! Among the eggs were several blue ones, like Saphira herself, but there was also a few green, and a single golden one. There were also two red eggs, and all of the eggs stood out in brilliant radiance.<p>

Eragon had contacted Nasuada, Arya, and Orik to let them know that Vokmor was finished, and that they could arrange a visit if they so wished. He had a feeling that the elves I Vokmor wouldn't be the only ones celebrating tonight. For he had told Arya of the eggs and their colors, and she had laughed before saying, "I shall have to contain them, for if I don't, all of the elves in Alagaesia will come forth to besiege you with songs and flattery, if only to see the eggs."

Eragon had laughed as well, because it was true.

He was always sad to end his conversations with Arya, because he still loved her and seeing her, albeit through a mirror instead of face to face. He suspected she felt the same, but since he was a dragon rider, and she both a dragon rider and a queen, they could not be. Again he caught himself before he could say anything about one joining the other, it was folly to fantasize about such things, and Eragon usually had Saphira to warn him, but she was busy hovering over her eggs. He bade Arya goodnight, and then joined everyone else in the dining hall. The dinner was very good, considering all the new foods they had found in the surrounding area, the two elves cooking had outdone themselves.

Recently, Eragon had discovered Aviella knew almost every word in the ancient language, though she never spoke of her two swords, or told him their names. They had sparred, and Eragon had found that though she had been a rider for a short time, her skills were equal to his, if not better. She also made some very good pastries. He hoped that training would keep both him and the elves from getting fat. He had not realized, however, that she was hand making all of the furniture they put into the caves and rooms, which, for the caves was a cushion for the dragons, a smaller, thicker, rectangular cushion for the dragon's rider, and blankets. For the rooms, it was a mattress with thick blankets as well as thin, and a desk with parchment with quill and ink. She hadn't made the desk, but the quill was from her own feathers.

Eragon doubted that he would ever understand or get used to her having bird like wings. Aviella frequently kept her wings hidden under her clothing, sometimes she used them, but after getting odd looks from a few elves and Eragon himself, she hadn't flown under her own power in a while.

Another pressing matter, the eldurnari were silent. Only Glaedr spoke to him now, and that was only rarely. For some reason, they spoke to Aviella. Frequently. That was frustrating, and Eragon wondered if he had made them angry somehow, but if so, no one had told him what he had done to anger them. After trying to figure this out for another hour after dinner, he went to bed. He would try again in the morning.

Aviella laughed merrily as Naille flew through a cloud the next morning. After leaving a note to say that they were only out on an early morning flight, they had taken off before the sun rose. Aviella stopped her laughter immediately as she spotted a shape in the distance. _Too big to be a bird, maybe a Fanghur? What else could it be except-. _Then Aviella got it. She had heard tell of the only other dragon rider aside from herself, Eragon, and Queen Arya. Murtagh. She drew her sword and together she and Naille soared toward the red dragon. As they got closer, though, Aviella sheathed her sword. Murtagh was unconscious, and he needed medical attention. Thorn, his dragon, wasn't much better, and he was only barely keeping aloft. His wing beats were heavy, and he paid them no mind. _Let's try to contact his mind so that I can heal him and Murtagh. He might not like it if I just suddenly jump onto his back, I am not sure if he could even stay aloft if I did anyway._

_That's probably for the best. _Naille replied in her soft voice. Both Aviella's and Naille's voices sounded like soft music. Together they sent a mental probe towards Murtagh and Thorn. Thorn fought against them, but he couldn't defeat them or even hold them off for more than a second.

_Do with me what you will. But spare my rider. _He said.

_We wouldn't dream of hurting you, would you allow us to heal you? Then we can take you to Vokmor, and ones who know more of how to help you then we do. _Aviella replied earnestly.

Thorn agreed, saying _you may heal me and my rider, but how far is it to this Vokmor?_

_It is not far, we are almost over it._

Then they poured strength and healing into the red dragon and his rider, healing every last wound they had. Still Murtagh did not wake. Soon they landed in the center of Vokmor, and Eragon ran to them when he saw Thorn. He helped Aviella get Murtagh down from Thorn, and made sure that Aviella hadn't made any mistakes in her healing. She hadn't, so Thorn was allowed to pick a cave, where both he and Murtagh could stay till they were well, or when ever they wished to leave.

It would be a long time till Murtagh woke.

**hey guys how do you like this one? thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and especially to lightningkid333 who has commented on everyone of my chapters thus far! i will not be pairing Aviella with anyone i have introduced so far, havent decided if i am going to pair her with anyone at all yet. I am a big fan of Arya and Eragon so no worries there, also, i support Murtagh and Nasuada getting together, let me know if you do dont want that in the story!**

**maire 53: thank you so much! hope you read the rest of the story! (as i update it)**

**lightningked333: yes she does have a lot to learn, but i am thinking of making her more like angela than eragon. as for pairing them, scroll up a bit.**

**thank you all! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter the fourth!**

For several weeks, Aviella served as Murtagh's nurse, trying to see why he wouldn't wake up. There seemed no reason why he wouldn't wake up. Although when they tried to get into his mind, to see what was wrong, they couldn't get in. Thorn didn't know the problem either, only that he had passed out, supposedly because of his wounds, and hadn't woken since. Thorn could get into his mind, but nothing seemed off. So Aviella just made sure his body had strength and did her weaving just outside the cave he was in. Thorn had recovered quickly, and he was ready to join in training. Since Aviella had taken up most of the cooking, she had figured out a way to help the dragons learn to control their fire. They had to control how hot, and how much fire they breathed, onto the cook firepit so that Aviella could cook. It gave the dragons extra control over their fire, and helped them over all.

The eldurnari still hadn't spoken to Eragon.

One day, Aviella came running into Eragon's quarters. He looked up, annoyed. He had been writing a poem to pass the time, and her entrance had made him forget a particularly good line. Two words were all she spoke. "He's awake."

Instantly he stood and followed her to where Thorn and Murtagh were staying. As soon as he walked in, Eragon relaxed. Murtagh was awake, sitting on his cushion, blankets around him, a cup of broth in his hand. He blinked and nodded to Eragon when he walked in.

"Greetings Murtagh. How are you feeling?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh cleared his throat and spoke, his voice rough, "I feel better, better than I've felt in a long time actually. I thank you and Aviella for that. But I do want to know, how long have I been unconscious?"

Aviella glanced at Eragon before answering, "several weeks, about eightish."

They watched as he mouthed the words 'eight weeks'.

He tried to stand, saying, "I thank you for helping me, but we really need to go. Now."

Aviella stopped him from getting up, he still wasn't fully recovered enough to stand. Then she said, "Okay, we healed you, and we very well could have abandoned you or worse. At least let us know what's going on, we've helped you before, we'll help you again."

Murtagh hesitated, but Aviella had developed the demeanor of a mother bear, not to be denied. Then he finally said, "I… owe a debt, I suppose. I went into one of the areas where the eldurnari warned us not to go, on accident, and ended up bargaining for Thorn's and my own life. I got them to let us go, but we owe them a lot of money. That, and a blood debt. We were trying to see what we could find in the woods, and I was going in disguise, to try to earn some gold. Then, someone discovered who I was, and told everyone they could find. Thorn had to rescue me, and we both were injured. It was that old elf outpost on the river this place is on. Ceris. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Who is it that you owe money to?" Eragon asked after a moment.

"The only urgal king, his name cannot be spoken without his knowledge. Some type of magic. The only way I would be able to get out of debt other than pay it, would be to kill him. In the urgal tradition established by him, I can have up to three people to fight with me, but he gets four or five. I was going to try to defeat him, if I couldn't get enough gold soon enough."

They were all silent for a moment. Then Aviella spoke up, "Why don't we help him Eragon?" (Eragon had instructed her to use his first name, not comfortable with ebrithil, or teacher, because of his inexperience.)

"Because if we did, I could cause a war. I have ties in all races, if I seem to declare war on one, a massive war would follow. We just finished up one war, I am not anxious to start another one."

"But we could ask other urgals if they like this 'king' and then if they don't, we take him out, no more problem. Plus, technically, a rider and their dragon is one entity, so we could fight as three pairs, Murtagh and Thorn, as one, you and Saphira, that's two, and Naille and me to round out three."

"There are several flaws in your logic. I refuse to join you; also, I am never to return to Alagaesia. You both know that."

Aviella sighed and said, "I really thought you figured this out a long time ago. All that means is that you won't die in Alagaesia; that is all never to return means. It doesn't say when, just that when you die you wont be in Alagaesia. That's it."

Eragon started. He never thought of it that way. Hope filled him, now maybe he could see his home and family again. But just as quickly, he hid his expression behind a mask. Yes, maybe it was possible, but he wouldn't go to fight. He would accompany them, but that was all.

"I will go only to observe. That is, if you still wish to go."

Aviella smiled. She had won. As usual. But, hey, it could be good for her to get a lesson in the politics and other such things in Alagaesia, things she couldn't see in Vokmor. He looked forward to spending time with Murtagh again, as they were half brothers and they hadn't met in peace for a while.

Murtagh grinned crookedly, "I suppose I knew that you would work it out. I suppose it is settled then. But first, I would like to know what you've been up to."

So Eragon and Aviella told him what had happened, and though Aviella was more powerful than Eragon for now, she would weaken with the new moon, and return to full strength with the full moon. Power surges, she called them. Then they introduced the new dragon, who, Aviella informed them, had finally decided on a name, but wouldn't tell them what it was. Exasperating, that dragon. Also, that morning, Naille had breathed fire.

Murtagh was a good listener, and as soon as the tale was finished, he said, "now my turn, as soon as Thorn and I left Eragon on the hill…."

**next update you get to hear what Murtagh has been up to! thank you again to allllll of my reviewers, and i am totally open to any suggestions. i am still waiting to hear if you want me to get Murtagh and Nasuada together or not. please review!**

**lightningkid333: hows this? She may be a little more powerful than him during the full moon, but she is weaker during the new moon. still going to make her more like Angela! just havent done it yet.**

**okay peace out peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter!**

Murtaghs story.

"after Thorn and I left you, Eragon, on the hill, we flew as far north as we could in three days. There we found a village, one without a name. there were some superstitious people there, and at first treated us like enemies. A few days later, though, I convinced them otherwise. Then they treated me like a regular person, but didn't really seem to understand that Thorn had a mind of his own that _wasn't _about killing livestock and burning buildings. **(insert Thorns growl here) **after a while though, a passing dwarf stopped into the village and recognized my description. Then he proceeded to gather an attack force and ran us out of the village. We had been there for about a month.

Later, we came across a nice clearing on a ledge in a forest in the Spine, beside one of the many unnamed waterfalls. I built a hut-like thing there, and might have built a castle, but then a girl came out of the woods one night. That was Aviella, though she didn't tell me her name at the time. In fact, she never spoke a single word. I fed her and she gave me some coins, I have no idea where they came from or how she got them, but they were the coins worth the most in Nasuada's empire **(not really sure what to call it, where Nasuada reigns as high queen. Not Surda or that city, but the part of Alagaesia where she is the one in charge full time.) **she looked scruffy, as if she had been in the woods longer than I had. She also gave me a map that led me to the best game in the forest. Long after that encounter, another stranger came upon us in the woods. Not sure who it was, all I know is that he burned my hut down. And then went on to attack us and yell at us and threaten us till we left. I didn't want to hurt the old guy. That's when we ended up at the barrows of Anghelm, one of the places the Eldurnari warned me about. I accidently woke up the urgal king.

Now you know that the Urgals are about honor and rankings in their tribes, but the king…. Well, there is nothing honorable about that monster.

As much as Galbatorix loved power and deciet, this king loves hurting others and torturing any one. I ended up tying myself to him when I woke him by accident, and not even the name of the ancient language can break the tie. I tried. And now he feeds off of my life force, that's why I was unconcious for so long. He let me go, but I had nine weeks to find enough gold to convince him to give up my tie with him. So that's why I cant get out of it. The other urgals in his tribe are nothing but slaves, urgals outside of the tribe don't even know he exists. Well, I went begging in the forest and what would my luck be but to find more dwarves. They are realllly out to kill me. I cant say I blame them. I got away, but you saw what I looked like when I got here. I imagine that it was similar to what I looked like then. I healed myself and thorn, and we decided that we might just take you up on your offer to stay if we could find you.

We stopped at Ceris, and then…. Well you can guess who found me. And what happened after that. So I guess I really don't have that much more to say, except that dwarven rage is a force to be reckoned with.

That's what happened to me. Now, will you still help me?"

**Well how was it? I havent updated in forever because my computer BROKE! Dun dun dun. But now its fixed and I got the next few updates for you guys. I have a lot of comments to respond to, but I will respond to the anonymous ones first.**

**OrKid Orikson the 5****th**** rider: okay, I will try to get a dwarf in asap, but I really need to figure out how to get the dwarves into my story without killing off Murtagh. Sorry, he is a major role in this story for now, we cant kill him off. Yet.**

**3eragon: thank you, I agree that she is very powerful for an upstart, but she has more to her past then you realize…. Sorry if eragon is ooc, I am not Christopher Paolini, and I do my best. Most of the time…. I will try to get him right next chapter. Sorry.**

**HeZ117:I will get eragon and Arya together, I promise. I swear it on the name of the ancient language. It hasn't been used much because Eragon doesn't want it common knowledge, he is traveling with magic users and now has a student to keep it from.**

**Now the signed in reviews….**

**Diablo's Heir: im sorry if your insulted, its my story. It is NOT a new race however, I will explain in the next chapter. Yes it is already fantastic and spectacular and I cannot improve on Alagaesia.**

**Dianna Levett: why thank you **

**Xandora: did this help? I can go farther into describing him, im toying with the idea of making him a shade…. That would certainly explain his dishonorableness.**

**RagingBlackWolf:I am working on getting some weaknesses, but if you still don't like, don't read. My story.**

**Rolaids: here you go, might add more story. Thank you very much, and they sailed for about two months, this is three months after the end of the book. So quite a few miles, no ocean, just river. For now…**

**: aaww thanks so much! Im glad that someone actually likes my character…. Take a hint some people… I will post as frequently as I can type and post it.**

**Lighningkid333: I will explain that and more in the next few chapters, hopefully it will be totally unexpected…. You are most welcome for the moon thing.**

**Oh geez, the comment responses are as long as half of my story…. I need to write more… I responded to more than I meant to, sorry if you showed up twice…. Think I got every one though.**

**Hey Lightningkid333: are you availible for beta?**

**OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! i own nothing but the characters i make up!**


	6. Chapter 6 of who knows how many

**Flightless wings chp. Six**

Once Murtagh had finished his tale, all was quiet. Then Eragon said that of course they would still help him. Both Eragon and Aviella could see that Murtagh was exausted, and made their excuses and left. Aviella accompinied eragon down the hallway and surprised him by saying, "Eragon, do you think that between you and the eldurnari, could you find my memories?"

Eragon thought about this for a moment then said, "it is possible, but first you would have to tell me what I did to make the eldurnari angry. And Saphira as well." Saphira's silence had hurt him most of all, he could still feel her emotions, but other than that she was closed off from him. A look of complete shock overcame Aviella's face.

"You havent heard them? But….." then she frowned and said, "May I?" Eragon gave his concent and waited to feel her enter his mind. After a few moments he asked why she hadnt yet entered his mind. "I'm trying Eragon, there is a bubble around your mind, I cannot penetrate it. Let me get the Eldurnari to help…" A few moments later there was a stab of pain in his mind, and suddenly his mind was wide open to the eldurnari, Murtagh, Thorn, Saphira, Naille, the unnamed dragon, and Aviella. Quickly he closed his mind. He kept the connection to the Eldurnari and Saphira open, though. He felt Umaroth and Gladr in his mind. _Finally. _They said. _We havent been able to reach you for almost a full month, Eragon. Why did you not notice anything was wrong? _Eragon was forced to admit that he had simply assumed that they were all angry at him. Then he heard Saphira's voice in his head, she said _I too, am at fault. I assumed that you were angry with me, for spending so much time with my eggs, and ignoring you for a while. _Not a second passed before the response came to Saphira, _but I am not like that. Once I was, but no longer. And you are not the type to ignore me because you are angry. _He smirked mentally _you are far more likely to put me back into a humble position than ignore me. _This resolved, and the connection between Eragon and Saphira restored and stronger than ever, a question arose. _**Who had covered Eragons mind? **_No one knew, but there were suspicions….. As they couldn't resolve this now, it was decided that they would try to recover Aviella's memories.

"I trust you, do what you must." Was the last thing Aviella said before she lowered the barriers around her mind and let them inspect her mind. Right away, the barrirer in her memories was noticed. It was a large, thick wall blocking off every memory from before when she met up with Arya's group. Gathering all of their mental strength, they rammed the wall. It held, but shook. _Again. _Eragon said grimly, and again they rammed the wall. Now part of it broke, not all, but a small portion. Then all of the memories where running through their collective minds, Aviella's memories.

Memory one: _she stood before a group of spellcasters, a willing volunteer for a spell experiment that involved linking with a bird. Then something went wrong, one spellcaster was dead, and others were faltering, no longer in tune. Then pain came, flooding her body. The bird she had been supposed to bond with suddenly dissapeared, and then there were ripping sounds behind her. Pain in her back, terrible pain, then the moment it stopped, she turned. There, on her back, were wings. All of the spellcasters were dead, the bird was dead as well, though no body could be found._

Memory two:_ She sat in a chair, knitting. Before her lay the soothsayer, a dark haired woman on a stone slab. She was one of the soothsayers attendants, and she was on her watch over the soothsayer. When on watch, ones only duties were to do whatever activities you had planned, as long as you made sure the soothsayer did not hurt herself, and recorded anything she said. The dark haired woman on the slab opened her eyes. She sat up and began to recite, immedieantly the knitting was dropped and Aviella recorded what the woman said. She said, "three people, two on a ship called the Talita, two dragons circle in the sky. It is sunset. The woman and one of the men stand arm in arm on the ship as it begins to sail. The man still on shore throws back his head and howls." Then she lay back down again._

Memory three:_back in the hall of the soothsayer, much later. Her watch had just ended, and while she was on her way out of the hall the soothsayer woke once more. This time she was shaking and Aviella ran to hold her down, while the other attendant stood poised, ready to write. The soothsayer began to recite, "The Silver dragon and rider, one of our own, another dragon and rider, both male, the goldens. Sun and Moon must work together or the newfound peace is __**lost!**__" then she sank back into sleep._

Memory four: _she was in a small room. She was only three years old, but could talk and do arithmetic already. Though she was younger, she knew that this was a while after her memories of the hall. A man stood in front of her bed. "Grandpa, I dreamed of the pretty lady on the stone again. She said a different thing though. Grandpa, do I know this lady?" The man laughed, he was a gentle looking man, with white hair and a short beard. "You might have, my dear, before you came to us."his voice was rusty, but kind. "What do you mean grandpa? Where was I before I came here? I thought I was born here." The man smiled at her. "you have been many places, my dear. You were born here, but that lady might have been from your other lives." Aviella was confused. "Grandpa, no one else has other lives. Why me? What am I?" the man came over and sat nest to her. "My dear, you are a changleing, and this is you tenth life, this is your tenth home."_

Then everything drained into blackness, and suddenly Eragon, Saphira, Naille, and the eldurnari were all back in their own bodies. Aviella was shaking, her arms where crossed over her front and she was rubbing her shoulders. "I'm a changeling."she whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Eragon shook himself and asked her, "what life are you in now?" immediantly aviella answered, "my fiftieth." Eragon was shocked. "How is that possible? And how do you what life your in?"

"I don't know how I know, and I think that I died early in several of my lives."Aviella said. "I think I am going to go for a walk now if its okay….." She left, and Naille followed her.

A last thought passed through Eragons conciousness before he began to discuss what Aviellas memories meant with the Eldurnari and Saphira, and that was that the soothsayer looked and sounded just like Angela.

**Hows that people? Does that explain some things? And the moon and sun thing has yet to happen…. Also, the last sentence shows a little insight into where this is going… anything else you guys want in this? And what do you like/not like about my memories for Aviella?**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but the characters I make up!**

**And lightningkid333, okay, thanks. If I don't, its not that I don't appreciate your offfer, its just that im too impatient to put it up. If you keep commenting and giving me ideas though, I will be absolutely thrilled! **

**Okay guys and girls, that's it for a little while. I need a few comments before I post the next update…. I have it written, just comment and I will post!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7**

**Okay, so just after Aviella's memories were exposed. I also forgot to mention that Thorn and Murtagh were in her mind to. So they know as well.**

Aviella walked slowly in the garden. Other memories where returning, slowly, but one fact had to be accepted before any memories could be believed.

_I am a changeling…_ Aviella thought whispered. She could feel Naille in her mind, worried about her reaction to her memories.

Then another memory returned, one she felt compelled to share with the dragon.

_She stood on a cliff, no wings, just her and her dragon. She went by a different name, the name of Formora. A brown dragon stood beside her, but Aviella could no longer remember the name of it. The two had a brief conversation, considering their orders. Coming to a conclusion, Formora climbed into the saddle of the brown dragon, and the two soared off into the sky. A second later, they were joined by Kialandi and his purple dragon. Another dragon and rider joined them, an elf named Oromis on a gold dragon called Glaedr. As they flew toward an elven outpost, away from Ilirea, Kialandi, Formora, their dragons, and a heart of hearts containing the dragon called Agaravel's consciousness went over their secret plan in their minds. When they arrived, Galbatorix's spell worked perfectly, binding the elf and golden dragon into place. _  
>Aviella, having seen the rest of the memory, did not wish to share the end. <strong>(if you don't recognize this, look on page 434 of Inheritance. Its there, I promise.) <strong>Naille did not pressure her, but did mention that Formora had been a member of the forsworn.

_It isn't a past life I am proud of. I do feel that I should at least let Eragon and the others know, as they have a right to it. _Aviella thought at Naille.

Naille agreed, _Only, tell Glaedr first, it is his past, and his riders. Just try to be gentle, if he attacked, we could not hold him off._

_If he attacks, I will let him hurt me. I deserve it, even if I did not complete that action in this life.  
><em>

_Aviella! You will do no such thing!_

Aviella did not respond, but simply reversed her course and returned to the room where Eragon was deep in conversation with the Eldurnari, the elves, and Saphira. They stopped their conversation when she entered. "It's alright, I don't necessarily mind. It's new to me as well. If you choose not to trust me, or even to turn me out, I will understand." She said, smiling softly at the beginning. Before any of the elves or any of the Eldurnari could protest, Aviella held up a hand. "Wait to pass judgment until you hear the latest memory that has resurfaced. I have a feeling that it will change any opinion."

When Aviella finished her sentence, the elves and Eragon were quiet. Aviella reached out to Glaedr's mind, and then stated simply, to him alone, _I was Formora in a previous life. It was I who harmed you and Oromis. I….. I am sorry._

Aviella was prepared for rage, hate, and a number of other emotions. But she was not prepared for pity. Surprised at his reaction, she accidently let it show on her face. The elves looked at her intently, still waiting for her to speak. Glaedr gave his consent, glad she had told him first, so Aviella told the elves, "Eragon may have told you, but it has recently been discovered that I am a changeling. I did not know this myself, but other memories, of previous lives, have resurfaced. One of which… one of which was the life of a dragon rider called Formora."

There was silence. Aviella looked at them steadily, waiting for their verdict.

Then Eragon spoke, "perhaps you should wait in your quarters." He said it gently, and softly. Aviella nodded, and left.

When she got back to her room, she curled up underneath Nailles wing. As she stared at the leathery wing above her head, and listened to Naille humming, she realized something.

_This is my home. _For, try as she might, Aviella could not remember what had happened in this life before meeting up with Queen Arya and her party. Therefore, this, and the rooms she had slept in during her stay in Du Weldenvarden, where the only homes she knew. Suddenly she wanted to contact Arya herself, to let her hear her side of the story. Aviella stopped herself; the only way to reach her would be through the mirror in Eragons room. As her honor and trust were already in question, Aviella had no desire to get into another offense. She wanted to stay, and to do that, she would have to wait. Arya was fair, and most likely would hear her side when the opportunity presented itself. She might, _might _even let Aviella live somewhere in the outskirts of the forest if she was turned out of Vokmor.

Satisfied that her life wouldn't be completely ruined if she was kicked out, Aviella fell asleep.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

The elves, Eragon, the Eldurnari, and Saphira were in an argument. Half of the party wanted to turn Aviella out for a while, and the other half, while still not fully sure about whether or not Aviella could be trusted, argued for her to stay. The arguments went a little like so,

"she is a member of the Forsworn, she cannot be trusted! We must get her out, before she does something to harm us all!"

"_WAS_ a member of the forsworn, she didn't even know until today!"

"exactly, so how do we know if she will suddenly feel compelled to attack us, simply because her past tells her to?"

"look, Aviella has been perfectly fine, I say we give the girl a chance!"

"no, if she stays, then she might remember something that makes her even more of a threat!"

"You are all being ridiculous! This girl has been kind to us, we should let her stay!"

"the only way I will stand for this is if she is no longer our cook, has limits placed on her, and swears oaths in the ancient language. Besides, if we keep her close, we can watch her every move!"

No one knew who had spoken that last comment, but eventually, Eragon managed to get all of the others, and himself, to let Aviella stay, let her keep cooking, and to let her continue her training by having her swear a few oaths and answer a few questions in the ancient language.

Satisfied, the entire party left to sleep or meditate for a while. Eragon listened in on a conversation the Eldurnari were having as he made his way to his room.

Umaroth and Glaedr were speaking mind to mind, but allowed Eragon to hear.

_I am surprised, you have a right to be extremely angry with Aviella, after all, she cut off your leg._

_My anger left when Galbatorix entered the void. The girl is innocent, and while I might find it in me to fight Formora, I have no quarrel with Aviella. _

…_. That is wise._ Umaroth said after a pause.

Eragon reflected on their conversation, and knew that he had made the right choice in letting Aviella stay.

**so, how did i do? havent updated because i didnt really have any ideas, but now i have inspiration in the form of caffine.**

**apparently that is the secret to great writers, just give em caffine.**

**okay, hate to seem full of myself, but i was reading a bunch of other Inheritance and Eragon fan fics, and accidently clicked on my own. so i was reading it and thinking that hey it was good, but then i realized that i had written it.**

**im such an idiot. well, i will comment on the comments in next chapt, so comment on this chapter too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp.8 or something**

Arya made no move to hide her shock at what Eragon was telling her. "Aviella is a changeling? And she was a member of the forsworn?" She asked incredulously.

Eragon nodded sadly, "that is what seems to be true. But, in other news, it seems that we may be making a trip back into Alagaesia."

Arya's eyes widened and shined, "you really think you can come back, even for a visit?" she asked breathlessly.

Eragon smiled, "well, we are going to try. It was… err…. Brought to my attention that the prophecy did not specify when I would never return, only that at one point I would never return."

Arya returned his smile. "When shall we expect you?" she asked.

Eragon thought for a moment. Then, "in a week or less, Aviella and I will be traveling on dragon back. The elves will remain to safeguard the eggs. Also, our… guest will be accompanying us, but shall remain hidden. We will bring the next egg as well."

Arya nodded, but hesitated for a moment. She knew that the "guest" was Murtagh, and that it would not be well received if he was seen haunting the elves' realm. "do as you see fit, the preparations will begin immediately. Would you like me to notify high queen Nasuada and king Orik?"

Eragon shook his head, "I would rather like to tell them myself." He admitted.

Arya smiled and their conversation continued for a few moments until Eragon called for Aviella.

"She wanted you to hear some of her memories before you welcome her into the elves' realm, and this seemed to be the best time, if not the best place." He explained.

Aviella came quickly, and settled to tell Arya some of the memories that had returned recently. She told her of how much she remembered of being Formora, as well as a few of her other lives, during which she was an elf who fought the dragons. Also, she had been a dwarf once or twice, but not one of note. She had even been an Urgal, and because of her previous lives could speak every language fluently. Several other things of importance were told, and then she dipped her head and made her excuses.

Arya was silent, and seemed to be digesting all of the information she had just heard. Then, "I am glad you did not turn her out Eragon, there is much we could learn from her. But she also seems to regret some of her past lives, when she spoke of being Formora she seemed unhappy. Perhaps she feels like she slayed all of the dragons Formora did, but even if it was her, it was not in this life. Make sure she is alright."

Arya's request surprised Eragon, but he saw the truth in it. "Of course." He said.

"Also, tell Aviella that it is time for you to receive the letter I sent with her." Arya said.

The two ended their conversation reluctantly, and Eragon went in search of Aviella. She was in the training area, facing off against Murtagh in a sparring match. Eragon watched for a few minutes, and, seeing how well Aviella fended him off, joined in. Aviella and Murtagh gave him a glance to welcome him, but other than that nothing changed. Aviella drew her other sword and fought each with one hand. After a few minutes with no one gaining ground, Eragon shouted, "Brisinger!" and his sword flared up into blue flames.

Aviella did not pause, but shouted, "Vindr! Adurna!" wind! Water! The white sword was encased in streaming air, the green covered in water. Murtagh dropped out of the fight completely, and went over to stand by Thorn at the edge of the circle with a few of the watching elves. Eragon gritted his teeth. Aviella stopped the winds on her white sword and sheathed it when she had a moment, then sprang back into battle with the green sword. They ended up locked at the hilt, where Aviella's sword touched Eragon's, steam rose into the air. After a few moments of struggling, Aviella pulled back sharply , and, panting, held up her hands in surrender, having sheathed her sword. Eragon stopped the flames on Brisinger and sheathed the blue sword. Saphira, who had watched with Thorn, Murtagh, and the elves, padded over to Eragon and Aviella.

_Hatchling, how did you create the wind and water on your swords? _Saphira asked.

Aviella caught her breath, and answered with both her mind and tongue, "it is the name of my swords, Adurna and Vindr. I did not know until Eragon lit Brisinger, and then the memory returned." She stared at Vindr, having drawn it. "this sword is older than Adurna, in each life, I hid the swords, and when I had need of them in any life, I knew where they were. I crafted Vindr in my thirty-fifth life, but Adurna was not created until my forty-fifth." She closed her eyes. "I crafted each in a life as an elf, but both were in Slithrim. I….. I do not remember anything else about them, other than that I did not wield them as Formora."

"well, we seem to learn more about you with each day." Eragon said.

Aviella looked at him with an expression that was so much like Angela that he could almost imagine that the herbalist was standing right in front of him. "Of course, you learn something every day. Every day you are with someone you learn something new about them. It makes life….. Interesting."

Eragon shook his head. He walked with Saphira over to where the elves and Murtagh were standing with amused expressions on their faces.

"we leave soon. Is everything prepared?"

"all is prepared, except for the egg, we did not know if there was a certain egg you wished to take, shadeslayer." Blodhgarm replied.

Saphira sent him an image of the golden egg in her brood, the first one that had been set to be bonded with a rider. _That one. _The elf nodded and set off to collect the egg and prepare it for departure.

"Thank you for doing this, Eragon." Murtagh said.

"I am not involved in this. In fact, if anyone asks, I know nothing. You are on your own unless the situation gets even direr." Eragon informed him. "But I am glad to be able to travel with my brother once more." He ended with a smile, which Murtagh returned. Reflecting, Eragon realized that he had not seen Murtagh really smile since the twins captured him. The sight heartened him, and he felt reassured that this trip was the best course of action.

A few hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, the trio of riders and dragons set out. Eragon and Saphira flew in front, with Thorn and Murtagh on their right, and Naille and Aviella on their left. Their flight went well, and they made good time. Eragon and Saphira carried the golden egg at all times, and Eragon would talk to it when they were in the air. The dragon in the egg would stir slightly every now and then, but there was no chance of it hatching. Just before they had left, Eragon had contacted High Queen Nasuada and King Orik to let them know that they would be in the area. He let Nasuada know that Murtagh was accompanying them, but would remain unseen. He said it with reluctance, but he knew that she would want to know. Hearing Eragon mention his name, Murtagh came over. He positioned himself at an angle where Nasuada could not see him but he could see her, to make sure she was alone. Then, when Eragon glanced at him, he stepped forward to allow Nasuada to see him.

A brilliant smile lit up her face, and she greeted him warmly. After the two exchanged pleasantries, Eragon stepped away, supposedly to check on the egg. Actually, he was letting them have a moment to themselves. The happiness on Murtagh's face reminded him of how he felt when he saw Arya, and thinking of Arya reminded him of what she had said before they parted. He walked over to where Naille and Aviella were sitting, Aviella leaned against Naille, who was reading Aviella's book over her shoulder. When Eragon approached, Aviella looked up.

"Arya said that it was time for me to receive the letter she sent you with." He stated simply.

Aviella reached up into one of Naille's saddlebags and retrieved a piece of parchment. Then she handed it to him. "you might want to read it alone. I am just repeating instructions." Then she went back to reading.

Eragon, with his suspicions aroused, decided to obey the girls instructions and walked into the forest a little ways. When the camped dragons and two riders could not see his face, he read the parchment.

It took him a moment to decipher the message, but when he did, joy filled him.

The message read, "Eragon, if you are reading this, then you are either dying or returning to Alagaesia. I hope it is the latter, but either way, you should know. I love you."

**I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, but I hope that it is good! The code is Wingdings, in case you're interested. There is also Wingdings 2 and 3, which I may or may not use in later chapters. I really did want Eragon and Arya to get together, and I decided to go cliché with a note. Deal with it if you don't like it. Well, I need at least one review to inspire me to post, it can be good, it can be bad, it can be short or long. It can be a letter or just hi. I don't care as long as it proves that at least one person is reading this all the way through. Okay, let me know what you think!**

**(flames will be used to create campfires in other chapters.)**

**okay, now i must respond to my reviewers! the few, but awesome!**

**:i will keep going, i enjoy writing this. thank you.**

**MikiNishimura12:i will try to keep Angela in character, she was my favorite too! i think that this is basically the beginning of 'action', but let me know if it isnt in there enough. Thank you so very much for reviewing!**

**: thank you, and i think that closing his mind could be done with a spell, but it would have to be pretty good to fool a lot of dragons and Eragon. i like the changeling thing to, i got the idea from when Arya wasnt allowed to help with Hope's birth and so on. you know, if you care.**

**Jenny: i think that you are one of many who cried or almost cried at the end of the last book, myself included.i also hope that Christopher Paolini continues, but thank you very much for the compliment on my chapter!**

**okay, i think that is all of the reviews... now i am getting chatty.. i think i should end this now before i start rambling...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. **(wait, what chapter is this again? Oh yeah.) **9

Eragon felt Saphira's question in his mind, what had made him so happy? So Eragon mentally showed her the note. He felt amusement coming from Saphira. When he questioned her, she said, _Eragon, you know that she loves you, why get so worked up over seeing it in writing?_

Eragon replied with, _it was implied, but… well, its hard to explain, just that I wasn't sure, not until she told me, even if she had just said it in a roundabout way would have been enough._

_I doubt that I will ever know everything about your kind, Eragon._

Eragon chuckled slightly to himself at that, realizing that it was probably the truest statement anyone could make.

Nasuada and Murtagh had finally finished their conversation, so Eragon reclaimed his mirror. Then he cast the spell that would allow him to contact King Orik. The dwarf who was in charge of the mirror that Eragon had contacted was surprised to see an elf in the mirror, and even more surprised when it turned out to be a dragon rider, the one who had killed Galbatorix, and also the king's foster brother.

"Argetlam." The dwarf said nervously.

Eragon greeted him, and then asked, "may I speak with King Orik?"

The dwarf seemed to become a little more nervous at that, but said, "I shall get him, but he might be busy."

Eragon nodded his head, "if he is busy or sleeping, do not disturb him."

The dwarf looked slightly relieved. "Wait just a moment." Then he disappeared out of Eragon's view. A few minutes later, Orik's face came into view.

"Eragon! It is good to see you." Orik said.

"it is good to see you as well, Orik." Eragon said sincerely.

"though it is good to see you, why have you contacted me through this mirror instead of the one binded to yours at Vokmor?" Orik asked.

"I am not currently at Vokmor, instead I am camped somewhere along the river. It seems that I will be allowed to return for a visit after all." Eragon said.

Orik's face split into a large smile. "Well, this is unexpected. When shall you arrive in Alagaesia? And where may we meet you?"

"I should be arriving with my student in a few days, we plan to visit all races and capitals while here. We should enter Alagaesia between Ceris and Hedarth."

"We shall meet you there, brother of mine heart."

Their conversation continued, and turned to the young dwarf who had been watching the mirror that Eragon now spoke through. It seems that he had just begun his training to become a magician, and that explained why he had been so nervous to speak to Eragon.

"he speaks common well."Eragon commented. **(I don't want to call it English because it may not be, just going with common.)**

Orik grunted, "aye, he does, but only because he grew up speaking it as well as Dwarvish."

The talk of the young dwarf ended, and so did their conversation. Eragon returned the mirror to Saphira's saddlebags. When he did he noticed that the egg wasn't there. Verging on panic, Eragon turned to see the golden egg held by Aviella. She was speaking to it, telling it some of her memories that she was proud of. Satisfied that the egg was safe, Eragon settled down for the night underneath Saphira's wing.

_Good night Saphira_

_Good night little one._

The next morning, three dragons and riders set out from their campsite. Murtagh had cast a spell over himself and Thorn to hide them from sight. As they were technically hated enemies, it was a wise decision. It only took three days more of flying to reach Alagaesia. Soon the dwarves came into view, a line of rafts floating up Edda River from the Az Ragni. When Eragon, Saphira, Aviella, and Naille landed, Murtagh and Thorn went on to hide somewhere in the woods. The dwarves were very happy to see Eragon again, and equally happy to meet Aviella. She spoke fluent dwarvish to them, and turned out to be very knowledgeable about the stone and gems that the dwarves mined and turned into jewelry and other such things. Soon she was surrounded by a small crowd of dwarves who took her off to the side to continue to discuss stones.

The food the dwarves brought and served was delicious, and the company was fantastic. Eragon wondered how he ever could stand to leave the merriment, but fortunately, the dwarves would accompany them to Du Weldenvarden.

When they arrived in the elves' forest, the merriment began again. The elves did indeed sing more songs about Saphira, and many began to prepare songs about the not-yet-hatched golden egg.

More importantly, at least, to Eragon and Saphira, Arya and Firnen were there to greet them, and accompanied them throughout. When the elves and dwarves gathered around the Menoa tree to watch performers, Eragon and Arya sat next to each other. Saphira and Firnen were inseparable. Aviella was speaking to a group of elves and dwarves alike, apparently telling a story of some kind. Whatever it was, she had made it humorous, because the entire group laughed. Eventually, Aviella took out the egg. One of the dwarves reached out to stroke the egg, as several others had done.

A crack appeared in the egg.

Instantly the festivities stopped. Everyone froze. Aviella calmly placed the egg on the ground and backed away. Soon a small dragon head poked out. The golden dragon looked like Glaedr had when he had still been clothed in flesh. Darker, golden scales covered the head and back. The spikes were almost white, but would darken in a few moments. Lighter golden scales adorned the underside of the dragon. The wings, when folded, looked almost like molten gold. When spread, they would be like parchment.

Eragon and Arya crossed over to where the crowd surrounded the new baby dragon. No one reached out to it. The dragon, having freed itself from the egg, looked around. He, for it was a male, began to pad in one direction, then stopped, and turned. Finally having found what it was looking for, the golden dragon walked over to where a dwarf was standing. The dragon stood in front of the dwarf. The dwarf tentatively reached out a hand with a glance at Eragon and Aviella. Both nodded encouragingly, so the dwarf touched the dragon on the snout.

Soon he was marked with a gedway ignasia that marked him as a rider.

The new rider picked up the small dragon, which proceeded to climb onto his shoulder and stay there, like a parrot. Aviella led the dwarf into the woods, where he could recover.

The festivities resumed, with a bit more than before, for there was a new dragon and rider.

**Well? Did I manage a decent job on this one? I wanted to go ahead and get the new rider in, but I seriously considered making you wait until the next chapter. Lucky for you, I did not. But you do have to wait until next chapter for their names. Let me know what you think, and I shall have a new chapter in a week! (or less, depending on how much time I have left to my own devices.)**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!**

**I forgot to respond to reviews! Omg don't kill me!**

**Llfan: here, it hatched! I might make Nasuada immortal, but not until she is off the throne, gotta remember Galbatorix. While I do not think that Nasuada is anything like him, still want to avoid that scenario. Thank you so much!**

**Tudor: wait, really? Omg thank you! You get a digital cookie. Digital because I cannot cook. I wont be pairing Murtagh and Aviella, because Murtagh is already in love with Nasuada. Good idea though.**

**Lightningkid333:yes!**

**Neimad Do'Urden: you remind me of myself. That's a good thing. Don't be giving away the future now! I can slow it down some, but I just now actually got into the main plot in this story…. I wonder just how long it will be… glad I kept the characters themselves!**

**Mike: thank you. I just like long ones myself, and I cant write short ones.**

**I think that is everyone….. if I missed you I am terribly sorry and feel free to take a consolation cookie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten. (Oh! Double digits!)**

**Avi's pov.**

I led the dwarf into the woods a ways, and soon found a clearing that was empty. I motioned for him to sit, as I did, but he remained standing. His head was turned at an awkward angle, so that he could stare at the golden dragon on his right shoulder and keep his face as far away as possible. His mouth was open in astonishment, and he was blinking rapidly.

"Are you trying to get the dragon to crawl into your mouth?" I asked him.

He whipped his head around to stare at me, but kept his head away from the dragon. "What?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized what I had meant. "Oh."

I glanced around for Eragon or Arya or perhaps Saphira or Firnen, but all I could see was Naille, who had followed our mental link when she heard about the egg.

The dwarf followed my gaze to Naille; apparently the fact that she had entered the clearing and lay down next to me without him knowing scared him even more.

He tried to back away, but his movement disturbed the baby dragon, who had just curled up for a nap on his shoulder. When he was disturbed, he wailed for a second, but then caught sight of the moon. The golden body was soon crouched, wings loosened, and head pointed toward the moon.

"What's he doing?" The dwarf asked nervously.

"Finding the moon. All dragons do something of the sort, and nearly all hatch at night. I have heard tell of dragons that hatch during the day finding the sun, but I have never seen it myself." It seemed like a perfectly fine comment at the time, but looking back, just "finding the moon" would have been better.

The dwarf glanced at me. "And you're so wise, having been a rider for what, a moon and a half? I bet your just trying to intimidate me."

I will admit, I had no patience for that comment. "Since you didn't know me until a few moments ago, you wouldn't have known this, but I am a changeling. Therefore I have had many, many lives and lived longer than you dwarves ever will!"

The dwarf started twitching when I told him I was a changeling. Now I was convinced he was about to run.

I sighed. "I am not very good at this, am I?"

The dwarf just stared at me.

"Look, what should I call you, at least?"

The dwarf started blinking.

"Just tell me what your name is… please?"

The twitching stopped, but there was still no response. And he was still blinking.

"My names Aviella. This is Naille. Now what is your name?"

The dwarf took a breath, and then let it out. Took a breath, and let it out.

"My name is Kelfor."

Kelfor meant 'sun' in ancient dwarvish. Which I only knew because I had been a dwarf who spoke ancient dwarvish. What just occurred to me was that my current name meant 'moon' in the same language. Naille heard this thought, and showed me a picture of the soothsayer, when she was saying that prophecy of sun and moon.

For a moment I forgot Kelfor was there. I was just focused on how that prophecy could play out. _We are in newfound peace….. I could be moon, he could be the sun….. But we aren't silver, and though his dragon is golden, he is not… _This was true, for Aviella's hair was certainly brown, Naille was definitely green, and Kelfor had dark hair that might have been brown or black.

Kelfor noticed her silence. "What? What is it about my name?" he asked apprehensively.

"it is nothing…. Only my own overactive imagination." I shook myself a little. "now, since I doubt that there is some grand speech I am supposed to give, do you have any questions?"

Kelfor seemed to relax a little, but that might have been because the dragon had jumped off his shoulder to glide to the ground, or maybe because he had convinced himself he was dreaming.

"well, I do have one. Where is Vokmor, and why aren't the dragon riders still in Alagaesia, on Doru Arabia?"

I had a flash of memory, a bright light on an island, then fleeing. Coming back later to search for dragon eggs. Galbatorix's anger at not finding any.

"Vokmor is several days' flight down the river. The riders could never be safe in Alagaesia, and Doru Arabia is now toxic and there are several creatures there that are quite odd."

The dwarf seemed to have more questions, but I do not know, for then was when Eragon and Arya finally made an appearance, along with King Orik.

"thank you, Aviella. We will take it from here." Eragon said.

I nodded, and walked over to Naille. In a few seconds, I had climbed up her leg to her back. Naille took off, wheeling in such a way that the wind from her wings would not disturb the others, also pointing us in the direction of the nearest river.

_Show off._ I thought teasingly at Naille.

_I do not know of which you speak. I simply tried not to disturb the others. The fact that it happened to point us in the correct direction is chance._ She responded. But I could feel her pride in her voice.

Now, my proper duties as dragon rider would be to return to the festival like nothing had happened. Instead, I flew to the river. There was someone I wanted to see, and to ask a few questions.

**hey people. i am soooooo sorry that i took four months for this chapter that isnt even that good. i have so many comments and stuff, and i will admit that i had a crappy four months. first, my computer broke. fixed it. then, i got a virus that erased everything off of it. So i had to completely start over. got the chapter written, and was about to post it when i lost all internet connection. Then the virus made a reapperance. Then i got flipping writers block, and couldnt remember anything that i had put. so i had to read all of the inheritance series and my fanfic over again to get back on track. now that it is summer, i will update more often, i swear! You know what, i am going to go ahead and get to work on the next one. You guys deserve it.**

**P.s. if you have seen the new cover thing, its really cool. I am going to let you guys pick the cover for this story if you are still reading it, so give me a link to the pictures you think fit the story. i will either pick it or put it up for a vote between my favorites. Otherwise, it isnt going to get a cover.**

**P.P.S. i made a short story called laments of brom. i think it is cool. i am thinking about doing that for other characters, like maybe Oromis or even Galbatorix. Any dead person.**


End file.
